


Corporal Punishment

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Goretober, Kinktober, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Bites | Kink: SpankingHomeWorld's strict military hierarchy is enforced in a number of ways.





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

The officer's club is generally divided into every shade of yellow on the visible spectrum. Oranges, greens, ivories, honest gold, along with a fair few whites. Hessonite is made of the richest orange and reds. Regal and imposing. The tart in her lap is an emerald, decorated with yellow highlights on her boots and shoulders. Their aesthetics don't match, Hessonite thinks. But she's not about to let this opportunity pass because of court politics. 

Not when the Emerald is wiggling around like she knows exactly what she's asking for. No one asks for these things on HomeWorld, especially not officers. Still, the Emerald isn't a master of subtlety. 

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Hessonite asks. 

"You read my mind." 

She holds Emerald by the hips as she moves to stand. True to her word, she leads Emerald out of the gathering room and down the hall. 

Barely do they cross the threshold of a supply closet before hands are running through hair and the door slams behind them. They move through the small space until they're backed against a table, covered in the minutia of machine building - nothing important and nothing dangerous. Hessonite grips Emerald by the thighs and lifts her onto the table. She runs a hand down Emerald's waist and between her legs. 

"Let's see what I'm handling," Hessonite hums. Groping at Emerald's genitals through her uniform. "Very nice. Not many put up with this arrangement anymore. Compared to an internal pleasure center, well, you're antiquated at best. But I enjoy vintage." 

"I'll have you know my arrangement can achieve it's peak in record time!" 

"Funny, I've never heard anyone brag about that before." 

"Excuse-," Emerald is cut off by another kiss. Emerald's long legs wrap over Hessonite's hips. Squeezing whenever Hessonite smooths her hands over sensitive anatomy. 

Hessonite purrs against Emerald's ear. "For the captain of HomeWorld's fastest ship, you take up so much time talking." 

Their hips ground together. When Hessonite rocks particularly hard against Emerald's half hard cock, sharp teeth pierced her shoulder on reflex. Grabbing a handful of Emerald's hair, Hessonite tugs her head backward. 

The two punctures in Hessonite's shoulder are bleeding. Two streams of warm blood run down over her clavicle and disappear beneath the bodice of her uniform. 

"I don't remember giving you permission to bite me, Emerald." 

"I'm sorry, it just sort of happened!" 

"If you're going to be a naughty girl then you're going to be treated like one." 

Keeping her grip on Emerald's hair, Hessonite pulls her off the table. Hauling her by the hip to turn and bend her over the table. Despite her attempts to push back, Hessonite is made for one on one combat in a way Emerald is not, and her efforts are futile. 

The first blow struck Emerald's backside with a crack. Causing her to squirm in Hessonite's grip, shrieking obscenities careless of whoever might hear it. 

"Shut up," Hessonite punctuated her words with another strike. "You don't want to be caught, do you?" 

Emerald shakes her head, but it's hard to tell beneath her fluff of hair. 

"I didn't hear you, Captain." Hessonite spanks her again. 

"No! Of course not. But this seems like a waste of- Ouch!" 

"Discipline is never a waste of time, Captain." 

"Yeah, whatever, Commander," Emerald huffs. 

"Excuse me? Hessonite growls. 

"I agree with you, Commander. Bet my gem on it!" 

"I wouldn't go that far, Captain." 

Hessonite slaps Emerald's backside one last time, before pushing Emerald down on the table, ensuring Emerald flips so they are face to face. Kissing her with roughness. Not caring if she cuts her lip on one of Emerald's fangs. Hands busy stripping off Emerald's uniform until her cock is free. Then loosening bodice before pulling the entire outfit down to her knees. 

She sits atop Emerald's hips and with little fanfare, Hessonite grabs Emerald's cock and presses the tip against her cunt, plump and soaking, before she drops her hips. Engulfing Emerald inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
